


we love eyes

by Rilaua



Category: Disney - All Media Types, My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Bethan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, My babysitters a vampire, mbav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilaua/pseuds/Rilaua
Summary: A glimpse into Benny and Ethan's love life





	we love eyes

Quick glances in class.

The stripes on Bennys everywhere all lead up to his face and hands and eyes. His hair is spiky, and Ethan wonders how his showers go; he can never believe that Benny didn't just naturally wake up like that.

Green eyes scan the board. Ethan cant be bothered. He's smelling grass and Benny's house while running through his best friend's eyes.

"Are you always this focused?"

* * *

  
"Watch the laptop,"

Benny's lips were chapped but it felt good in a strange way. Ethan's eyes were open for only a moment, catching Benny's eyes close under green light.

Their bodies were overlapping and tumbling, pressing together with forceful softness. The rubber and plastic mold they've created guided their hands to wherever they needed.

On Bennys lap, Ethan felt powerful. His lips were finally from above, his hands too. No force to hold him down. Their supernatural energies mixed nicely and their scents were nothing compared.

Bennys lips leave his own. A whimper is pushed out before lips explore necks and hands dig underneath 

* * *

Hands beneath bellies, hands intertwined. hands in hair, hands on mouths, hands on hips, hands on lips. Hands.

In the navy blue bed the boys lie. Ethan plays with Benny's hand in his own. there is something fascinating about them, or maybe its just that they're real. That they're here.

"You dont think Stern would ever seperate us, do you?" eyes were still on hands.

"what makes you think he'll come back?"

Hands. "No reason. I just have a bad feeling" He turns. His hand runs through the other's hair. "I dont want you to go."

"You're too cute, you know that?"

* * *

  
A finger grazed across Ethan's lip. It wasn't bleeding, it was just soft. Benny barely feels that on his own.

"Remember last year when you cut your lip," he squeezed his lower lip softly, "and I had to treat it?"

"Yeah?"

"We weren't... Together, at the time, but I really wanted to kiss you then."

It was silent. Ethan was just smiling and staring at the boy above him, eyes slightly scrunched like he was looking at the sun right in front of him. He grabbed Benny's hand and kissed it.

"Me, too."

* * *

"Remember our first kiss?"

He does. "Which one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does the one where I kissed you in celebration after we offed that banshee count?"

"of course!"

* * *

He wishes he was on his lap when the sun was setting. Rummaging through his eyes will take all day.

"Benny, I'm sorry, it wasn't right," he'll say, gaining no response and no touch. "it's over. Please look at me."

He'll hug him, but no arms swing back. he's crying and nothing works. His scent is fading but he breathes in every last remnant.

"I'm sorry,"

* * *

"Ethan, it's Benny," comes from his door. The voice is shaken and soft, something Ethan's rarely used to.

He opens the door and he's greeted with arms around him. The tall one's scent is back, finally, and it takes the short a second to breathe again before he hesitantly hugs back. Soon the hug is deepened, and they come closer, wiping their faces into each other.

"I'm sorry," he says above him into his hair. it vibrates to his brain and he can finally say he's at home.

"No, I'm sorry," Ethan retorts breathlessly. This should continue until they break the other off with a kiss.

They teeter to either side, still in each other's arms until they fall to the bed.

Benny pecks Ethans lips from above three times before burying his face in his neck once more.

He'll say, "I love you,"

And it's the first time.


End file.
